This is Real Now
by I-am-from-District-12
Summary: A brief overview of how I pictured Peeta's proposal to Katniss.
1. The Proposal

**A/N: OK. This is my first Fan Fic. Please R&R and give me any tips that you think I could use. I know this is short, but it's just to get started!**

**Peeta's POV**

As sunlight seeps through the cracks in the curtains, I roll over to see Katniss' beautiful face. _You have to do it at some point._ I think to myself. Katniss' eyes flutter open. I can't help thinking how peaceful she looks, "Hey." I say softly. She smiles and leans forward for a kiss, "Hey. No nightmares?" She asks. I shake my head. We lay there for a bit looking at each other, until she lets out a small laugh, "What?" I ask, "I just never would of imagined being in this position five years ago. Actually I probably expected to be dead." She answers. I shake my head, "Don't talk like that." I say softly, "Come on then. What's for breakfast?" Katniss asks, "Whatever you feel like." I answer. _You have to do it today Peeta. _Yes; today will be the day I propose to Katniss.

**Katniss' POV**

We eat breakfast in silence, but occasionally, I catch Peeta staring at me, "What?" I ask with a laugh, "Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you as a girlfriend!" Peeta answers. I laugh and hope I'm not as red as I feel, "Now I have to find Haymitch. I need to talk to him." Peeta says suddenly, ignoring my blush. I move closer to him so we're practically sharing a seat. I lean my head onto his shoulder, "Cause we couldn't talk about it together?" I point out. He turns his head and kisses me on the head, "I got to go" He says eventually, "Is everything alright Peeta?" I ask. It's not like him to keep secrets from me, "Yeah, everything's fine."

**Peeta's POV**

_Haymitch will help. _I tell myself. When I get to his house, the smell of dirty clothes and alcohol hits my nose. But I don't leave. I need to do this. I check the table first, since he's usually laying there drunk. But instead I hear voices in his room. I walk over, after opening a window (honestly, it stinks in here), and find Haymitch in bed with someone. This takes a minute to register, and then to my surprise, I see it's…Effie? "Wow, sorry. Am I interrupting?" I ask with a smile on my face, "Little bit Mellark. Go away." Haymitch replied rudely, "Actually Haymitch I need to talk to you. Like urgently." He must tell that I'm being serious, because he manages to pull himself out of bed and follow me out into the kitchen, "This better be good!" He says roughly, "I want to propose to Katniss." I say quickly. This stops him, "Why you telling me? Katniss should be the one you're surprising." He says. I give him an honest look, "I just… I don't know how." I finally manage to get out, "I want it to be romantic, but…" Haymitch cuts me off, "Look Peeta, if you want it to be nice and lovey-dovey, than just be yourself. She loves you kid." I lean against a wall, hitting my head on it, "It's not easy is it?" Haymitch says softly, "Oh and you would know." I say, probably a bit harshly, "Yes I do as a matter of fact. Right before the Reaping of my Games, I was going to propose. Had it all planned out and everything. But I never got the chance." I immediately want to apologise, but I know it wouldn't be enough. I just smile softly and say, "Sorry." Haymitch waves off my apology, "Don't worry kid, you'll be fine." I beg him for some help, "Haymitch. Your my mentor. Can you give me just one bit of advice?" Haymitch thinks for a minute, "Take her to the Meadow. She loves it there. Reminds her of Prim." I nod and thank him, and then I know what I'm going to do.

**Katniss' POV**

_Where the hell is he? _ I think. I'm worrying about what he wanted. Worried that he didn't talk about it with me. Then I hear someone coming through the door, "Hello beautiful." Peeta says. He picks me up and spins me around, eventually putting me down. He pulls my head up and gives me a kiss, "What was that for?" I ask giggling. He smiles and says, "Come on get some food. We're having a picnic." He smiles at me for a bit longer, until I finally agree. What's the harm?

**Peeta's POV**

Holy crap. I have never been so nervous in my life, and that's coming from someone who's survived two Games, Capitol torture, and a war. Haymitch is right. I know she loves me, I know I love her, so what could go wrong? As I walk to the Meadow, hand-in-hand with Katniss, I'm shaking. I'm just glad she doesn't notice. _Pull yourself together Peeta! _ I say to myself. Before I know it, we're sitting on a picnic rug, Katniss' head on my lap, "This is so nice." Katniss whispers. I smile down at her and nod. I know this is it, "Katniss, you love me right?" I say slowly. Her head jerks up and gives me a confused expression, "Of course I do. Where has this come from?" She says, sounding worried. I take both her hands and make her stand up, "Cause I need to know before I do this." I say shakily, "Peeta what are you doing?" She says. It's then I get down on one knee and pour my heart out, "Katniss, I have loved you since I was five. You were the only girl I was ever remotely interested in. You were my first everything. First love, first kiss, everything. I love you more then you could ever imagine. So Katniss Everdeen," I start. It's at this point she covers her mouth with both hands, but I pull one back down to hold, "will you marry me?"

**Katniss' POV**

Wow. I was not prepared for this. For a while, I was in shock. I think I left Peeta waiting for about five minutes before showing any signs of answering. Suddenly, my mind snaps into focus. Of course I want to marry Peeta. What's wrong with me? I let out a huge smile and jump on him. Luckily he's prepared, or we would have both been on the floor. I give him a huge kiss, right on the mouth, "I'm going to take this as a yes." Peeta says slowly. I lean my forehead against his, "What do you think brainless?" I say through teary eyes and a laugh. We stay there holding each other for ten minutes, until it's time to go. Peeta picks me up and carries me all the way home.

**Peeta's POV**

I get inside the house and bound up the stairs to our room. I throw Katniss on to the bed, knowing what we both wanted. I jump on the bed after her and lay next to her, kissing her continually. I want her closer, even though I know there's less than a centimetre of space between us. She goes to take off my shirt, when I hear a voice in the door way, "Wow, sorry. Am I interrupting?" Haymitch asked sarcastically, repeating the comment I made earlier that day. I lean back from Katniss, my arms still around her waist to give him a glare, "Well I'm guessing you asked." He said bluntly. I nod, "And considering what you're doing now, I'm guessing she said yes. We both smile at each other, then at Haymitch. He shakes his head with a smile on his face, and walks off, "Now," I say, turning my attention back to Katniss, "where were we?"


	2. The Wedding

**Katniss' POV**

I never thought this day would come. The day when I would be marrying Peeta Mellark; the day when I wouldn't be Katniss Everdeen anymore. I wake up with Peeta beside me. _I'm going to marry you today!_ I smiled to myself, "Peeta? Wake up!" I whisper. The first thing he does when he sees me is put his arms around my waist, "Hey Kat, guess what?" I decide to play along with his game, "What?" I say with a smile, "Next time we lay here, we're going to be married." We both smile. Then Peeta gets taken away to get ready, while I get to turn into a bride. Of course, it's not a big celebration, but I love him so much, I don't really care. My mum has made the trip down and she's more nervous than me! She helps me get ready, with the help of some other friends who have made it for the wedding. When the time comes, I know we're done. I start getting the butterflies and the thought hits me. _I'm getting married._

Oh my god. Walking up the front steps of the Justice Building, with Peeta by my side, knowing that we'll be married in a matter of minutes is amazing. Peeta looks handsome, and he can't stop telling me how beautiful I look. Then standing here, saying our vows, I know that I will always love him. When I hear the word 'kiss', I don't hesitated.

**Peeta's POV**

Here I am. Never in my life did I ever think this would happen. I'm in bed lying next to Katniss Everdeen. Only her name isn't Katniss Everdeen anymore, but Katniss Mellark. It felt so good, after loving her for so long, it's finally official. She loves me, and I love her, "Peeta?" She whispers, "I love you. This is real now." I give her my best camera-winning smile, "I know!"


End file.
